Love! On and Off the Ice
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: Victor and Fem!Yuuri AU. Yuuri is hiding something from her coach, something that has been tormenting her for the last couple of weeks. With the GPF underway, Yuuri can't keep it a secret for much longer knowing that it will affect both of their lives. Will Yuuri have the courage to tell him, or will she run away?
1. Chapter 1

_**This was something that has been brewing in my head since I finished the series. This is a VictorxFem!Yuuri fic that I'm proud to post. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this is only for shits and giggles.**_

* * *

"After the final, let's end this." Yuuri said, having thought this decision over multiple times since having Victor as her coach.

Victor's eyes widened, "What?" he asked, feeling like he's about to choke.

Yuuri was unable to look her idol in the eyes, "You've already done more than enough for me. My final season was my best one yet, and it's all because of you. I'm grateful to have had you as my coach." she said, bowing her head to her instructor whom she has known for eight months.

A teardrop falling onto Victor's foot made her look up to see the Russian's eyes swimming with tears that fell from his face. Guilt constricted her throat for being the cause of his tears since this is the first time she has ever seen him cry.

"I see, that's disappointing. I didn't expect this from you of all people, something so selfish." Victor said, feeling betrayed by the woman who not only inspire him, but made him fall in love with her in the process without even trying.

Yuuri felt her heart break into pieces at his words, but refused to let any of her tears show as she responded, "Selfish or not, it's my decision. I'm retiring." This made Victor's tears flow faster.

Yuuri reached up to Victor's hair to get a good look at his crystal eyes that shone with tears. "What are you looking at?" Victor asked, unable to move from his spot, from the woman he loves.

Yuuri swallowed quietly, "It's just...I'm surprised to see you cry." she said, after getting to know the Russian for so long, she has never once seen him shed a single tear.

"I'm mad okay, what should I do!" Victor lashed out, slapping Yuuri's hand away from him, feeling as though she was mocking him for showing sadness.

Yuuri was taken aback by this action, "You're the one who said it was only until the Grand Prix Final." she said, remembering his words and what would happen the moment he became her coach.

"I thought you'd eventually decide you wanted my help for longer than that." ' _That you wanted_ _ **me**_ _as well.'_ He added, unable to get the words out, feeling like his shattering heart is preventing him from saying what he desperately needs to say.

"It's okay, you don't need to worry about me." Yuuri tried to assure him, "This way, you can make your comeba-"

"Stop it, I don't want to hear it! How can you ask me to return to the ice when you're retiring?" Victor exclaimed, standing up and placing a hand on the other's shoulder, making her look up at him in surprise as the Russian continued to cry.

Unable to stand Victor's broken expression, Yuuri looked down, "It's my decision. After the final, I'll tell you." she said, trying to keep her voice from cracking and from breaking down in front of Victor.

Victor tightened his hold on her shoulders for a second, as though to keep her from ever leaving him before he released her, "Alright...until after the final." he said, eyes downcast as he moved away from Yuuri and left their hotel room.

When his footsteps finally faded, Yuuri finally let the tears she's been holding in escape her eyes. Her hand flew to her mouth as she began to cry, her entire body shaking from the anxiety and heartache she's been putting herself through.

Her eyes widened when her stomach suddenly started to churn. Keeping her mouth tightly shut, she sprung from the bed and made a mad dash to the bathroom, lurching the toilet seat up before releasing the contents of her stomach. Once it was over, she flushed the toilet and leaned against the side of the tub, taking in shuddering breaths in an attempt to calm herself down.

Her hand wandered to her belly, having known the source of her sudden sickness for some time. Gasping a hiccup, she sniffled as she curled into herself, "I'm sorry Victor." she said, hating herself for hurting the man she loves deeply and for being a coward for not telling him the real reason behind her decision.

The day of the finals finally came, and things were tense between Victor and Yuuri. Ever since that conversation at their hotel, things were mostly silent between them unless it was about her routine.

With Sara Crispino being the first to take the ice, this gave Yuuri some time to sort out her thoughts as she tried to stay calm for her upcoming routine that will decide her fate. Her eyes left the ice to see Victor standing off to the side, talking to his old coach, Yakov, probably telling the older man about what might happen after the final.

Yuuri's heart started to clench at the thought of this coming to an end, making her break out in sweat as heat rose up within her body. Needing to cool herself down, she left the rails of the rink and made her way to the restrooms at a steady pace. But the moment she got to the women's restroom, she suddenly felt nauseous, making a quick dash to the closest stall, she went in and quickly locked the door before kneeling in front of the toilet bowl and started to vomit.

Spitting the taste out of her mouth, she leaned against the stall's wall with a groan, feeling miserable and wanting to sink down into the earth.

"Yuuri?" a voice outside the stall called to her.

"Check back in later." Yuuri responded, not feeling in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Yuuri, it's me, Minako, are you doing okay?" Yuuri's ballet teacher urged, concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah." Yuuri said, not very convincing as she stood up, using the wall for support before flushing the toilet. Unlocking the stall door, she was met with Minako's worried face as the former leaned against the frame, her hand unconsciously ghosting to her abdomen.

"Oh god, please don't have the flu." Minako exclaimed, begging the figure skater not to be sick when she is just about to perform.

Yuuri shook her head, looking down silently as her hand rubbed her belly. It didn't take long for Minako to put two and two together as her eyes widened, "Oh god...please have the flu." she begged, only now wishing for the lesser of two evils.

Yuuri let out a dry laugh as she walked over to one of the sinks and leaned her hands against it, "Why is it called morning sickness when it hits you at every frickin' moment of the day?" she asked rhetorically before she sniffed, feeling like she's about to fall apart like last year, only worse.

"Have you told Victor?" Minako asked, receiving the shake of Yuuri's head as her answer. "At some point he's going to notice." the ballet instructor said, feeling that Yuuri's situation will only get worse the longer she stays silent.

"He's a champion figure skater. This would only hurt his career if he's forced to stay for the baby." Yuuri said, feeling a lump form at the back of her throat when that thought sprung forth.

"Then what are you going to do?" Minako asked, watching as Yuuri shook with anxiety and fear, "I don't know Minako, I'm really scared." she said, tears streaming down her cheeks as she turned her face to her life long friend.

Minako wrapped her arms around Yuuri who hugged her back as she started to cry, "Oh Yuuri, don't be scared, whatever you decide, we'll be right here for you. Your family and everyone will help you no matter what." Minako said, trying to reassure the distraught girl.

Pulling away from the young skater, "But Yuuri, you _have_ to tell Victor, he deserves to know." Minako urged, holding the girl at arm's' length as the latter wiped at her eyes.

"I figured that...as long as he doesn't know, he won't have to give up doing what he loves, and that way, at least one of us can still keep doing what we love." Yuuri said, hiccupping as she tried to calm herself down.

Minako brushed away her tears with the pads of her thumbs, "He _needs_ to know, Yuuri. Whatever he decides afterwards is completely his decision. Just tell him after the finals, he'll understand." she reassured the girl, hoping that the Russian will listen to his protege.

Yuuri nodded, taking a deep breath, feeling much calmer than how she felt earlier, "Okay, but only until after I win the medal." she said, becoming confidant again as she wiped away any remaining tears.

Minako smiled in encouragement as she clapped the girl on the back, "Thatta girl." she said as she led Yuuri out of the restroom and back towards the ice rink.

When they got there, Minako smiled at Yuuri one last time before going back to her seat in the audience. Yuuri took a deep breath again, her eyes scanning the skaters to find her coach until her eyes landed on the silver haired Russian who looked a little frantic, but was trying to hide it.

Making a beeline to her coach, she waved at him to get his attention, which worked the moment his blue eyes caught her figure making it's way towards him. No matter how many times he sees her, it will always feel like love at first sight, and he wants to keep watching her forever, on and off the ice. As she got closer, he couldn't help but notice how her face seemed to glow, as though it was illuminated somehow.

Once she stood in front of him, she attempted to smile up at him, for what might be the last time for her. "Yuuri, where did you go?" Victor asked, noticing the redness around her eyes, indicating that she was crying.

"I was in the restroom, and was talking to Minako. It was nothing important, I just needed a little time to myself before I go on." Yuuri said, hoping that Victor would believe her lie and that he won't ask anymore questions. She'll tell him face to face when it's all over, and how he'll react will determine the rest of her life.

Victor stayed silent for a moment, feeling that something was off with Yuuri, but didn't want to push it unless it would damage her performance. "Alright." he said with a nod before he held up Yuuri's skates and led her to a bench and started lacing her up.

Yuuri watch Victor as he tied her skates, she wanted to commit his facial features to memory, not from a poster, but as a person she has come to know and cherish in front of her. She didn't want to leave, and she didn't want him to leave her. But whatever happens after the final, she will hold him back from doing what he loved. So she will bear that pain on her own if it means Victor's happiness.

Tying the last lace, Victor looked up to meet Yuuri's gaze, there was a look of sadness, one that made his heart clench. He wanted to take her into his arms and hold her forever, to keep the sadness away from her and make her happy. But instead, he took her smaller hand into his and gave her a warm and loving smile; the smile that he reserves for Yuuri alone, "You can do it Yuuri, show them who you are and what you're made of." he said, giving her his confidence for what may as well be the last time.

Yuuri smiled at Victor, feeling determined to win the gold for him personally. The man who helped her get to where she wanted to be, and the man who she wished to skate with forever. Squeezing his hand back, she nodded before he helped her to her feet, guiding her to the rink as though it was their last goodbye.

Stepping onto the ice with only the divider separating them, Yuuri faced Victor and hugged him with all her might, uncaring to how people are looking at them. "I'll make you proud Victor, I promise, I'll get that medal." she whispered to him, feeling her heart hammer in her chest in anticipation for her routine.

Victor hugged her back with an equal amount of force, "I'm holding you to it. Give it your all out there." he whispered back, placing all his faith into her abilities as a fellow figure skater and source of his inspiration.

Pulling away, she grasped Victor's hand for a moment before giving him a nod, "I will." she said before letting go of Victor's hand and skating to her position on the ice.

Throughout her performance, she allowed her feeling and emotions to go out to Victor. With every glide, every jump and every gesture...her love for him showed, the love that motivated her to get to where she is and experience the happiness that came with being in love. She wants this experience to last forever, to be with him everyday no matter what. Whether on the ice or off the ice, she would cherish every moment of their time together, even after they say goodbye.

Victor never took his eyes off her for a second, never once blinking, refusing to miss a single moment of Yuuri's dance. With every move of her arms and legs as she glided across the ice, he felt the desire to dance with her, to keep her close and keep her as his ice princess. He loves her, truly he does, and he wants to be with her no matter what, even if it means giving up his career.

With the final note of the song, she struck her last pose, panting from the sheer effort and energy she put into this performance, just for Victor. The roaring applause broke her out of her reverie as she bowed to the audience, feeling sad and relieved that it was over. Turning to Victor who was clapping furiously, she saw tears streaming, making her own tears well up behind her eyes as she skated quickly over to her coach.

Opening his arms to Yuuri, he caught her in a hug filled with pride and love after watching her, "Beautiful." he said, both to her performance and to her in general.

Yuuri sniffed, feeling incredibly happy as she hugged him tighter, "Thank you." she whispered to him as he carried her off the ice and sat her down in front of the camera while her score was being tallied. She was utterly and completely surprised when her score beat Victor's record, the shock never left her before Victor pulled into another hug in congratulations.

After her time with the camera was over, they made their way to the box to watch the rest of the performances with the other skaters. Together they sat, basking in the other's presence as they watched the finalists skate their routines. Yuuri felt very tired from her performance, unconsciously leaning on Victor's shoulder as she felt herself starting to doze.

Victor looked down at Yuuri to see her starting to drift, no doubt feeling exhausted after the rollercoaster ride that this competition put her through. Not having the heart to wake her, he wrapped an arm around her, keeping her close to him while he still can.

When the final results were about to be announced, Victor woke her up quickly so that she won't miss the moment of truth. The second they announced Yuuri name at the top of the list, Victor practically spun her around, she won.

Standing on the podium with the gold medal hanging from her neck, she smiled at the audience, the camera, and most importantly, Victor. She owes him so much, he's the main reason why she was here today...and she'll start by telling him.

Stepping off the podium with the other winners, she made her way over to Victor who gave her yet another hug, "I am so proud of you." he said before pulling away and taking the gold medal in his hand, and kissed it as promised. "You truly became the Ice Queen out there." he said, winking at her.

Yuuri blushed at his statement, "I couldn't have done it without you." she said, grateful to the man in front of her who made all this possible.

Looking down, she smiled sadly, knowing that this is the end for them, "Can you and I talk in private?" she said, her voice filled with heartbreak and love.

Victor felt himself start to crack at those words...oh, how he hated those words. "Of course." he said before leading her to a private area behind the bleachers where they can talk.

Yuuri was unable to look him the eyes, the medal around her neck seems much heavier to her. "Victor..." she paused, unable to form the beginning of a sentence, taking a deep breath and letting it slowly, she opened her mouth, "There's something I haven't told you, something I've kept to myself for the last couple of days." she began, her skin feeling hot under her costume.

"Victor...I'm..." she had a hard time getting the last word out, "...I'm..." the moment she said it, it will all be over for him as a figure skater. "...I'm..." she tried again, but the final part of the sentence refused to come out.

Victor hands held her cheeks and made her look up into his concerned eyes, "Yuuri."

Yuuri was unable to look away from his eyes, her heart broke at the sight of them, knowing that this is the last time he'll ever look at her. Tears swam in her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek before Victor wiped them away with his thumb.

Unable to say the word and take the silence for much longer, Yuuri took his hand from her cheek and splayed his hand across her belly, letting him feel the life growing inside her. A confused look took his face, then shock, then surprise when he finally understood what she was trying to say.

"Y-Yuuri...you're...pregnant." Victor said, his heart feeling like it was about to explode in happiness.

Yuuri lowered his hand as the Russian stumbled back in shock as Yuuri held her hands in front of her as she kept her eyes to the ground, "I didn't want to tell you." that single sentence struck Victor like a lightning bolt, like all breath was leaving his system at what he just discovered and what she said.

"You were going to keep my child from me?" he asked, feeling betrayed again by the woman in front of him.

Yuuri gripped her hands tightly, the tone familiar, "I wanted you to keep living your dream." she said, her voice heavy with pain at the thought of hurting him and causing him pain, "I figured if you had a child with me, you would leave the ice permanently for your child's sake." she felt her soul being ripped apart.

Victor's eyes widened at her words, "Yuuri."

"I want to keep this baby, you don't have to give up everything you've worked so hard for." she said, her voice crack as she trembled with her heart breaking words, "I want you to stay with me, but I don't want you to leave everything you love behind. You belong to everyone when you're out there and I can't keep you to myself if it means hurting everyone else." tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes as she said those words, the more she said them, the painful her heartbreak became.

Arms suddenly wrapped around her, her crying face buried in his chest. Blinking a few times, she pulled her face away to look at Victor in confusion, only to be surprised by a kiss. Her eyes widened while Victor's stayed closed before she relaxed into him and responded to his kiss.

The kiss seemed to last forever before they separated for air as Victor rested his forehead against Yuuri's. She opened her eyes to see his staring directly at her with warmth and tenderness.

"You've been torturing yourself for quite a while now, never once did you ever come to me when you needed me the most." Victor said this very softly, as though any harsh tone would shatter the already fragile woman before him.

Yuuri's lips quivered, "I..." she tried to apologize, but the words were blocked by the lump in her throat.

"Tell me Yuuri, do you even know _what_ my dream is?" Victor asked, making Yuuri stare at him in confusion before answering, "To surprise the audience with your figure skating." she said, knowing that was the answer since that what he loved doing.

Victor smiled and closed his eyes, "Yes, I've fulfilled that dream at every competition, even this one." he opened his eyes, a sparkle twinkling in his bright blue hues, "But recently, I've been having a new one that I'm hoping comes true." he said removing his forehead from Yuuri's, but still kept his arms around her.

Yuuri stayed silent, mesmerized by his words, "You don't want me to not give up my dream, so I won't. Because today, I want to make my dream reality...on and off the ice with you by side." he said, watching as Yuuri's eyes widened with a blush staining her cheeks at his words.

"Victor, what are you trying to say?" Yuuri asked, her voice just barely above a whisper.

Victor smiled softly at her, his finger caressing her cheeks, "Something I have wanted since I first saw you skating my routine." he said, her blush deepening before he dug through his coat pocket and got down on one knee and held a golden ring to Yuuri.

Yuuri gasped softly at the sight of the ring gleaming between Victor's thumb and index finger. "Yuuri Katsuki, will you marry me?" Victor asked the most powerful yet delicate question, all his hopes and dreams depending on Yuuri's answer.

Yuuri felt all breath leaving her system, as though she was being judged before her sentence. Swallowing her saliva, she opened her mouth, "Is this what you truly want, what about your career?" she instead asked, wanting him to consider the consequences that will come with her marrying him.

Victor smiled brightly with an innocent tilt of the head, "Easy, I'll take an apprenticeship under Yakov to coach other skaters. I can't take all the medals." he became serious with a hint of his natural whimsy, "I won't leave the ice completely, I just want to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love more than the ice itself. With you _and_ our daughter." he said, loving the blush that flared in Yuuri's cheeks.

"You're not doing this out of obligation?" Yuuri asked, knowing that their child is part of the reason why he wants them to get married.

"I'm doing this out of love. But I was hoping to do this in the proper order though." Victor said, admitting to wanting to ask her family's permission first, ask Yuuri to marry him, get married _then_ have a baby.

Yuuri almost laughed out loud, "When has anything been proper for you?" she asked with laughter lacing her voice at the thought of Victor of all people doing anything normal people do.

"You can be surprised." Victor said, knowing the irony of his words.

A thought struck Yuuri, "Wait a second, how do you know it's gonna be a girl? You're not pregnant."

"Papa's intuition." was all he said as Yuuri suddenly became annoyed, "Well you're not the one who'll suffer all the pregnancy symptoms." a look of horror came onto her face, "Oh my god, my body's gonna go straight to hell, I'm gonna get so fat again." she said horrified at the upcoming weight gain that comes with pregnancy. Only this time, the baby fat will linger.

Victor merely laughed and told her reassuringly, "Don't worry, you were cute and plump when I met you and I'll still love you, especially when you're glowing with our daughter inside of you." he said, making Yuuri's heart flutter at his words.

"Your answer?" Victor implored, bring them back to the question Yuuri has yet to answer.

Yuuri stayed silent for a moment, uncertainty waging war on her love for him, "Is this what you truly want?"

"It's what I wanted since the moment I met you." Victor answered, love shining in his eyes as he felt his heart race with hope.

Yuuri felt her skin heat up as her resolve broke apart with her heart desiring what it wanted the most since she's been with him. With a smile, she locked eyes with Victor, "I love you, so I want to be with you as well." she paused, as tears of happiness swam in her eyes, "I'll marry you."

Victor's eyes shined with his own happy tears before he placed the ring on Yuuri's finger before standing up and pulling her into his arms again to give her a kiss that marked their engagement. Yuuri returned the kiss the way she would perform Eros, only this wasn't a performance, it was her feelings being poured out to the man she loves.

They separated to catch their breaths, but could not stop the smiles that can never leave their faces. "You've truly made me happy, I promise, I'll make you the happiest wife there is." he said, making Yuuri giggle, "I know you will." she said, not doubting him, "And I'll be there for you no matter what." she added, making her own promise as Victor smiled, being the happiest man in the world.

"But there is one problem though." Victor said, realizing an error he made recently.

"What is it?" Yuuri asked in confusion at Victor's statement.

"I didn't pick a romantic setting to properly propose to you." he said, remembering his mistake when he realized that they were still behind the bleachers. "There's no candlelight dinner, no flowers, no moonlight and no frozen lake that I wanted to propose to you on as we ice skate." he said, as though he was confessing a crime.

Yuuri tried to keep her mouth closed, but it proved futile as she burst out in musical spurts of laughter that made more tears come to her eyes, "Now I know I love you." she chortled, wiping away the tears from her eyes as she regarded her husband-to-be with joy and love.

Victor couldn't help but smile at her laughter, wanting to hear more of it in the years to come with their marriage. Taking her hand with the ring, he placed a kiss to her knuckles, close to said ring, "I'll make up for it by giving you a beautiful wedding." he said, making Yuuri blush at his action, "Victor." she whined, feeling embarrassed but mostly happy at his ever whimsical personality.

Victor laughed before wrapping an arm around Yuuri and leading out from behind their private area. For the first time, he finally earned something that brought him more joy than a gold medal ever could in the past.

"Victor." Yuuri voice brought Victor out of his musings as he turned his face to his fiance...it has a nice ring to it. No pun intended.

"What are we gonna tell everyone?" she asked, slight worry in her eyes knowing that the two of them will be all over the media with this engagement and pregnancy.

Victor smiled before answering, "Don't worry my beautiful _жених (fiance),_ your future husband has already figured it out." he said with so much confidence that it made her heart jump out of her chest.

"For some reason, that leaves me even more worried than relieved." she laughed, knowing Victor well enough to figure out that he wants to surprise everyone.

Victor tightened his embrace as they continued their walk, "Trust me, you're going to love it." he said in a sing-song voice that left Yuuri coming up with multiple scenarios that only Victor would act out.

"Oh god, what you gonna do?" Yuuri said in fake-horror as they made it to the hallway where other skaters gathered.

"You'll see." Victor said before placing a kiss to the top of her head, enjoying the shiver of delight that came from his Yuuri.

In his mind, he was already hatching his plan to tell the world that he's the luckiest and happiest man in all of existence.

* * *

 _ **I was planning to make this a one shot, but after watch that banquet scene in episode 10, I plan on making the second chapter the banquet and leave you guessing on how Victor will announce their engagement and pregnancy. The third chapter will show the birth of their child. In other words, this one shot is becoming a three shot.**_

 _ **Anyway, leave me a review and tell me which part made you laugh and cry.**_

 _ **Btw, I cried in the middle of this chapter, how pathetic is that?**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell is that old man, he said that he would be here. If he forgot, I'm breaking his legs." The Russian accent of Yuri Plisetsky growled out as he stood at the side entrance to the banquet, his eyes searching for his future coach.

"There you are Yuri!" The joyful voice of the older man mentioned came from behind Yuri who turned around to see Victor walking over to him with a strangely happier expression. "I was afraid you weren't going to show." he added, noting the younger boy's irritation, "That should be my line you old fart!" he exclaimed in his usual loud voice which Victor had gotten used to long ago.

"Why haven't you gone in yet?" Victor said, dismissing his insult since he was far too happy to care about anything.

"Waiting for you of course. You are going to be my coach for next year's competition." Yuri said, before realizing that the other Yurri wasn't with Victor, "She's not with you, you two still having a fight?" he asked, having noticed how tense it was between the coach and his student when the pair entered the building.

Victor's eyes held confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Yuri scoffed, "Don't play dumb, I saw how the two of you hardly spoke to each other before the competition. What, did you have a lover's spat?" he asked, seeing how those two looked at each other.

Victor blushed before scratching the back of his head, "Was it that obvious?" he laughed sheepishly as Yuri rolled his eyes, "You're not as subtle as you think you idiot."

Victor's happy smile came back, "Guess you're right, you'll be happy to know that we're no longer having that 'lover's spat.'" he said, not caring how Yuri gave him his trademark scowl, "Who said I was going to be happy?" The young Yuri said, contrary to what he was feeling for his rival and coach being together, for which he glad for.

"What are you two fighting about this time?"

The two Russians turned their heads, and couldn't stop their jaws from dropping at the sight of the beautiful Japanese skater. Yurri's dress was an icy blue that reached the floor and tied at the back of her neck, showing off her back and shoulders and revealing subtle cleavage with a golden lace pushing up the bust. She wore matching gold-colored heels, bracelets and hair accessory that held her hair up into a bun.

Yurri blushed as she wrapped her matching shawl around her to keep the cold away, "Is it really that bad?" she asked, a little insecure about her dress.

"No!" The two Russians exclaimed at the same time before Victor added, "You look very beautiful, I didn't know you owned that dress." he said, blushing as he took in her curves that were accented by said dress.

"I didn't, Minako got it for me. I'm surprised she got this without consulting me, and it looks good." Yurri said, still baffled at how her ballet teacher got her size right.

Victor smiled as he took her hand in his, "Well, you look beautiful, like a Winter Goddess." he said before kissing the back of her hand, making her blush deeply.

"Man you two make me sick." Yuri said, feeling disgusted at the display but also happy that the two of them worked out their problems. "C'mon Ballerina, let's get this done before Stupid-In-Love steals you away somewhere." he beckoned the two to follow him into the banquet hall before Yakov sends a search party.

"Stupid-In-Love?" Victor said, feeling offended as Yurri squeezed his hand in reassurance, "He's only joking Victor. This is how he is after all." she said as Victor escorted her into the banquet hall where everyone was waiting. The two of them chatted with various skaters they have met as the party went on before Victor called over Yakov, Lilia, Yuri, Pichit, Mila, Celestino, Christoph, Georgi, Otabek and the Cripino twins for a picture.

"Why the hell do you want to take a picture, are you drunk or something?" Yuri asked, finding it odd that Victor wants to take a picture. But then again, random things have always been the Nikiforov way.

"I just want to be memorable. Pictures are evidence of good days whenever I want to look back." Victor said, his heart racing for what he was about to do.

"For some reason I'm more worried than thrilled." Yuri said as everyone gathered, with Victor and Yurri in the center, for the picture that will be taken by Minako who smiled, having been told of Victor's plan to set her camera phone to video instead.

"Alright, everyone ready? Look happy!" Victor said with his jovial smile as he wrapped an arm around Yurri who blushed as everyone got into position around them.

Victor continued to smile, "Okay, on the count of three, 1...2...3, we're getting married!" Victor announced, holding their engagement rings up, getting the reaction he hoped for as everyone squealed with dumbfounded faces before they congratulated the couple who laughed at everyone's surprise.

"Okay, okay, for real this time." Victor said as everyone returned to their position where Victor counted off again, "Alright, 1...2...3, we're having a baby!" this got everyone screaming in shock and surprise as Yurri blushed when Mila and Sara approached her so that they can touch her belly while Victor got clapped on the back in congratulations.

Minako laughed as she continued filming on her phone, "Oh this one is definitely going on Youtube." she said, making the Russian Yuri turn away from praising Victor when he realized this was being filmed, "Wait, is this on video? Minako, come here!" Yuri exclaimed marching up to her to stop her from recording anything else, but the older woman held the phone higher so that he couldn't reach.

It was a very comical sight watching Yuri on his tippy toes trying and failing to get the camera phone away from Minako who intended to post this on the internet. Which Yuri didn't want considering how ridiculous he must've looked when Victor made those announcements.

"So when's the wedding?" Pichit asked, tearing his eyes away from the scene to address the couple.

Victor smiled, "We'll be getting married immediately when we get back to Japan since it was the place where we first met. I've got a special wedding planned for my lovely bride here." he said, pulling Yurri closer, unmindful of the resounding 'awe' as the Japanese woman blushed at his declaration.

Yurri giggled despite herself, "Victor, why do you always have to surprise me?" she asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

"Because I love you." He said, swooping down to kiss her, earning whistles and cheers at their display of love.

"AHHH! YOU TOUCHED MY BOOBS!" Minako's scream pulled their attention away from the couple to see the ballet teacher putting the young Russian into a headlock, an extremely pissed off expression on her face.

Yuri struggled to get out of a Minako's hold, "SHUT UP, WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO TOUCH YOUR BOOBS! YOU'RE PROBABLY 40!" Minako responded by tightening her hold around his neck, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" she yelled as Yuri started turning blue.

"This is better than last year's banquet." Victor said, watching the scene as Pichit impulsively took photos for his Instagram.

"Should we help him?" Yurri asked, worried that her ballet teacher might kill the other Yuri in a rage.

Victor was silent before answering, "He's fine, this happens to him all the time. He's a professional at this." he said before pulling her away from everyone else so that they can enjoy the rest of their night while Yuri fought to stay alive.

* * *

 _ **Been months since I started this, and I'm quite surprised how you've taken to this story. Wednesdays are the only free time I have to write anymore considering college and work taking up most of my time. I hope you enjoyed this, the next one will be the last one, it will feature the wedding and epilogue with the baby.**_

 _ **Which part did you people laugh at?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The final chapter to the story. Thank you to all who have followed this story to the end. I made this longer than the last as an apology for making you wait two months previously.**_

 _ **Without further ado, here's your chapter.**_

 _ **P.S, someone will be making a cameo in this chapter towards the end.**_

* * *

Yurri sat in front of the mirror as Minako did her hair up into an elegant bun that shined with a variety of pins, making it look like stars in her dark hair that served as the night sky, topped with a tiara that had small veil attached to it. Her wedding gown wasn't a gown at all, it was a pure white figure skating outfit that sparkled under the lights and made her look like a beautiful swan. Yurri could hardly recognize the woman in the mirror who has become the bride on ice, as Minako likes to call her now.

Victor and Yurri decided to have their wedding at Hasetsu Castle, "The Wedding On Ice" as it was being called since the ice rink is where they fell in love.

"Alright, all finished." Minako announced stepping back as Yuuri stood up, surveying her wedding outfit with an enchanted look. "I still can't believe that Ms. Lillia was willing to help with this kind of costume. Is she a wedding dress designer as well?" Minako exclaimed, still marveled by how beautiful Yurri looks in her outfit.

Yurri turned around to check herself over, "Yeah, she basically threatened Victor from choosing my wedding dress. My turn to surprise him." she said, smiling like the happy bride she is today.

"Oh, believe me, he'll be _more_ than surprised." Minako said, giving Yurri a sly look that made her blush at the implication.

Yurri then became serious as she looked up at her ballet instructor with a hopeful expression, "He Minako, I have a question." Minako hummed, her attention on the bride who continued, "When the baby is born, I would like for you to be it's Godmother." she said, watching as Minako's eyes widen before a wide smile crawled onto her face, "Me? A Godmother?" she asked, stars practically dancing around her at the prospect of holding Yurri's baby.

Yurri smiled, "Yeah, who else?" she said as Minako squealed in sheer happiness as she fought to keep herself from smothering Yurri in hugs and kisses lest she ruin her masterpiece.

"Hey, are you almost done? The music's about to start!" the little triplets, who are the flower petal girls exclaimed, informing the bride and teacher of the wedding starting.

Yurri's heart began to race, knowing that it's time, "Okay, uh, the bouquet!" Yurri exclaimed when she tried to find the plum blossom bouquet before Minako handed said bouquet to the bride who sighed in relief as her Father entered with a happy expression.

"See you out there." Minako winked before she left the room to take her seat in the audience.

"You ready Yurri?" Her Father asked as Yurri nodded, a little shaky in excitement and nervousness as she took her Father's arm and allowed him to escort her to the wedding march.

"Five minutes ago I was holding your hand while you took your first steps." Her Father couldn't help but cry since this day came too soon in his opinion.

Yurri placed a hand on the older man as a way to give him reassurance, "Don't worry Dad, you'll be holding your grandchild's hand to help them walk soon." she said, bringing more tears to his eyes before he blew his snot into a handkerchief that he pulled out of nowhere, making her sweatdrop before the ceremony was in sight.

The ceremony was in the middle of the ice rink where a large blue circular carpet was laid out for the guests, who won't be skating, with a long matching blue carpet extended from the rink entrance to the center.

The wedding march started with the triplets going first, each one holding a basket filled with flower petals which they gently tossed onto the ground. A few moments later, Yurri and her Father walked arm in arm down the carpet covered ice then down the aisle. Yurri felt her stomach doing flip-flops as everyone, from rink-mates to friends and other skaters they've befriended, stared at her, but when her eyes met Victor's bright blue eyes that shone with happiness, she felt confident in herself as she got closer to her groom.

Victor couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her, he was happy before, but now he felt like singing his elation to the world to tell them that he has something all to himself. Call him feminine, but he imagined what his bride would look like in a wedding gown a million times over. Between reality and imagination, the Yurri before him did them no justice. He definitely owes Lilia big time for this.

It felt like an eternity for the couple before Yurri was finally handed off to Victor, with Yurri's Father blowing his nose again before taking a seat next to his wife. Yurri handed her bouquet to Minako who was the maid of honor before standing beside Mila and Sara, Yurri's other bride's maids. Victor's best men were Yuri, Christophe, and Georgi, in that order.

The officiator was Yakov who smiled at the couple before he began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the union between Victor Nikiforov and Yurri Katsuki. Two completely talented skaters, and the most beautiful couple I've seen in my lifetime. Victor, she's gorgeous, don't you dare mess this up." he warned, making the audience laugh, the mood becoming happier as Yurri blushed with Victor squeezing her hand for a second, "Don't worry, I won't." He said, making Yurri giggle.

"Now, do you have your vows?" Yakov asked, the couple nodding, "Yurri, you go first."

Yurri took a deep breath, her heart doing somersaults as she looked into Victor's eyes before reciting her vows, "Victor, growing up, I never believed in princesses being swept off their feet to their happy ending the way other girls my age dreamed of having. My love has always been on the ice, where I can be who I want to be." Yurri sniffed, her happiness threatening to spill from her eyes, "But right here, on this ice right now...it feels like one of those sappy fairy tales that I never want to finish. You've swept me off my feet more times than I can count. You've made my life an extraordinary adventure. At this point, I want this to be more than a happy ending...I want it to be a happy beginning for us...for the next chapter in this story." she finished, hearing the audience going 'awe' and a couple people weeping. Hell, even the Russian Yuri was fighting to keep his tears from spilling, truly a way with words she has.

Victor's eyes shone with happiness at her heart stopping vow, feeling his own vow would be put to shame compared to hers, "My vows pale in comparison to yours." he said, making Yurri laugh lightly before Yakov said, "Now, your vows Victor."

Victor swallowed the lump in his throat before he began, "Yurri, before I met you, my life was all about surprising people, making them happy with every performance I made whenever I'm on the ice. When I felt I couldn't surprise anyone anymore, I lost all inspiration...until I met you. It was your video that inspired me, but it was you who surprised me... _you_ became more than my inspiration...you became a part of me that I never want to be without." He paused at the blush on Yurri's face as he held her hands in his, forgetting the world around them as he continued, "The ice has always been my faithful companion, but I want you to be my partner both on the ice, on and off the ice. You inspire me with something everyday with a simplest things, especially when you're being yourself. I had a good life before, but right now I'm looking forward to an even better one with you and our child." His voice started to crack, "I hope I am the prince who is worthy enough to give a happy beginning if you'll have me." he finished, just barely hearing Yuri mutter, 'Sappy son of a bitch is making the whole audience cry.'

Yurri giggle as a tear spilled from her eye, "You are Victor, truly you are." she said as the guests awed at them once again.

Yakov coughed to cover up how choked up he is at this, "Do we have the rings?" he said before turning to Yuri who stepped up with the rings in hand and gave to the old man as Victor caught sight of the tears, "Not a word." Yuri warned the skater before taking his place with the rest of the best men.

Yurri and Victor each took a ring meant for the other with Yakov saying, "Victor Nikiforov, do you take this woman to be your wife, until death do you part?"

Victor slipped the ring onto Yurri's finger before bringing it to his mouth and kissed it, "From this life and into the next, I do."

Yakov smiled at Victor before turning to Yurri, "Yurri Katsuki, do you take this man to be your husband?" he said, leaving out the last part, seeing how they'll be stuck together in this life and the next.

Yurri smiled at Victor, slipping the ring on his finger, and said the most trusting and binding words, "With all of my heart, I do." she said, tying herself to her other half.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss-" they didn't wait anymore until after that word as Victor pulled Yurri into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips with Yuuri throwing her hands around him, deepening the kiss as everyone clapped and cheered for the newly wed couple.

Once they pulled away, Yakov finally finished, "-the bride. Couldn't wait any longer, could ya?" he said, looking both mad and happy for the couple.

Everyone stood to congratulate the couple who practically glowed in happiness before everyone went to the reception that was at the other end of the rink for those who won't be ice skating with the couple. After the ceremony stage was wrapped up, the couple were handed their skates.

Once their skates were on, Victor held his hand out to his wife, "May I have this dance?" he asked as Yurri came to stand with him before taking his hand, "I'd love to." she said before they skated out onto the ice. Taking their positions, the song for their wedding dance, **History Maker by Dean Fujioka,** started to play as they skated together as a pair for the first time, letting their hearts glide with each other along with the ice they dance on. This routine wasn't a performance for an audience, it was a symbol of their love, their way of binding their hearts to each other with this song bringing them closer than ever. Even after the song ended, they did not stop skating, in fact, all the other skaters soon joined in as the DJ played songs that were made for the ice.

After about twenty minutes of skating together, Victor and Yurri decided to sit down and rest before Minako came over with the bouquet, "Yurri, time to throw the bouquet!" she sang as all the girls gathered on the reception carpet, ready to catch the bouquet as one of them said, 'Come to Mama.' making Yurri laugh as she turned away from the group. "Everybody ready?" she called out over her shoulder, receiving resounding 'yes' from the ladies. "Alright, one...two...THREE!" Yurri yelled as she tossed the bouquet behind her with all her might as it flew over the ladies' heads before landing in Yuri's unsuspecting hand as he was talking to Georgi.

Yuri looked at the bouquet, then at the ladies, doing a double-take when he realized the murderous glint in their eyes, "Crap." was all he said before he scrambled out of his seat and ran like hell from the ladies chasing him.

"This is just awesome." Phichit laughed hysterically as he recorded the chase.

"How long until he realizes that he needs to drop the flowers?" Yurri asked, failing to stop herself from doubling over in laughter as Victor held her steady in her chair, hopeless in his laughter as everyone watch poor Yuri trip and get tackled by the women who want that bouquet.

"Touchdown!" Victor announced as all the ladies took a flower from the bouquet as they got off of Yuri who was practically squashed and miserable. Deciding to take pity on the Russian Yuri, Victor went over to him and help him up, "Having fun?" while Yuri quickly replied, "I hate you." as Victor helped the staggering boy to his chair with Georgi helping straighten him up before Victor returned to his wife.

"This is gonna be immortalized into family history. Told year after year at every banquet." Yurri said, laughing as Yuri yelled something at Christophe who teased him about the being the next one to get married.

"Oh it not just banquets, Christmas sounds good as well." Victor said, laughing with Yurri as they watched the festivities.

Victor held Yurri's hand and kissed the wedding ring, "You have truly made me happy today, I promise that I will return it tenfold." Yurri blushed, feeling herself tingle from where he kissed her, "No need to be competitive, we're sharing it equally." Yurri said, smiling at her husband, feeling like she would die of happiness.

Victor smiled childishly, "Can't help it." he said before his gaze softened as his hand traveled to her belly, feeling the subtle bump through the wedding costume, "I truly can't wait to meet my daughter." Yurri laughed, "Are you quite sure that it's a girl?" she said, placing her hand over Victor's, feeling the warmth that radiated off the skater.

Victor glanced at the guests who paid them no attention. 'Perfect' was all that went through Victor's mind before he pulled her up and picked her up bridal style, making her squeal and catch everyone's attention as the Russian carried his Japanese bride off.

"Hey Victor, where the hell are you going?!" Yuri yelled out, still mad at the couple for the pain he was in over the flowers, 'Stupid bouquet tradition.'

"I missed my woman. I'll see you guys next season!" was all Victor said as everyone cheered him on with Yurri blushing heavily as Victor carried her to the limousine outside before they drove off to their honeymoon to...celebrate. ;)

 _Epilogue_

 **9 months later**

"You're doing alright Yurri, the doctor will be here very soon." Victor said, holding his wife's hand as he tried to reassure her. She responded by squeezing his hand very tightly as another contraction hit her.

"I AM NOT DOING ALRIGHT! I'M THE ONE THAT'S GIVING BIRTH! IF YOU THINK THIS IS EASY THEN YOU GET PREGNANT!" Yurri screamed at Victor as her contraction passed and se breathed heavily.

Victor grunted as Yurri bent his fingers in pain, "You're...breaking...my hand." Victor wheezed out when he felt something snap in his hand.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR GETTING ME PREGNANT! AHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAU-AHHHHHH!" Yurri screamed louder as her contractions got closer together.

Victor decided to keep quiet and allow her to verbally abuse him since he making the baby was the easy part for him.

The doctor finally came in all smiles as she looked at the couple, "Someone scream for a doctor?" she said, ready for the same song and dance.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Yurri yelled at the doctor as Victor rubbed her back in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

"I just came from the train station. I'm from the city and was called here for a convention. So since I'm here, might as well get rid of the boredom before I meet the old farts tomorrow." The doctor said as she put on her gloves, "Dr. Kurosaki, at your service. How close are the contractions?" she introduced herself as she smiled at the couple.

"They're...pretty close." Victor said, trying to keep from crying out as the pain increased.

Kurosaki nodded as she assumed the position, "Alright then, let's get the show on the road."

Yurri breathing became shallow as she waited for the doctor to give her the signal to push. "Okay, you're ready, one, two, three, push." the moment she said that word, Yurri pushed with all her strength in order to get her baby out of her system.

"You're doing good Katsuki-san, just bear with it for a few more minutes." Kurosaki said, performing her duty as a doctor.

"I'VE BEEN BEARING WITH IT YOU HAG, THIS IS NOT AS EASY AS IT LOOKS! I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Yurri quickly apologized to the doctor, hating herself for acting like this.

The doctor merely smiled at her, "Don't worry, you're not the first to insult me during labor, and you sure won't be the last." she said, having gone through this scenario many times on the job. "Now, just a couple more pushes. One, two, three, push!" Kurosaki instructed as Yurri gave another push, squeezing Victor's hand as she felt their baby coming.

"Perfect, one more time, with feeling. One, two, three, push!" Kurosaki instructed as Yurri gave one last powerful push with the loudest scream as Kurosaki pulled the baby out of the birth canal.

Yurri fell back, slackening her hold on Victor's hand, feeling relieved that it was over as she heard the most beautiful sound in front of her. Opening her eyes, she saw the doctor cradling the newborn, "Congratulations, you have a daughter." Kurosaki said before she swaddled the baby in a blanket before gently handing her to Yurri who reached out for her baby.

Victor had tears in his eyes as he looked at his newborn daughter, this feeling of love skyrocketed for him as he beheld his wife and baby together. "I knew it." Victor said, watching his wife smile at their daughter.

"Victor, you're a Daddy." Yurri said, tears of happiness spilling from her eyes as she looked between their baby and Victor. "Would you like to hold her?" she asked, holding their daughter out to him.

Victor nodded, though uncertain, he was afraid he might drop his daughter. Being careful, slow in his movements, her securely cradled his daughter in his arms for the first time, and felt a glow light up his entire being as he held her delicate body to his chest.

Their daughter stirred, her chubby little hands opening and closing before she opened her eyes to stare up at blue eyes identical to her own. Victor, was beyond stunned, his heart ready to leap out of his chest as the baby's hands reached up to him, wanting to hold something. As though he was under a spell, he held a finger to her hands which she greedily took hold of and refused to let go. Victor laughed as their daughter stared up at him with trusting innocent eyes, "So beautiful." he couldn't help saying to the little wonder.

"Just like her Father." Yurri said, tired from the labor as she smiled up at Victor who held their daughter and regarded her as the most precious creature in the universe.

"Have you picked out a name for her?" Kurosaki asked, having witnessed this scene many times with her patients, this never gets old for her.

Victor gently gave his daughter back to Yurri who smiled tenderly at their newborn, "We decided to call her Elliana." she said, giving their daughter a Russian name that came from Victor's Grandmother.

Kurosaki wrote down the name on the clipboard, "Elliana, such a beautiful name."

"She's named after my Grandmother, the woman who inspired me to be a figure skater." Victor explained, smiling tenderly at his wife and daughter as he cuddled up beside them.

Kurosaki's eyes shot up in realization, " _The_ Victor Nikiforov?" The couple nodded as Kurosaki smiled widely, "This is the second-third time I delivered a celebrity's baby." this made them laugh before she asked, "What will her middle name be?"

"Yuki. Her middle name will be Yuki." Victor said, Yurri's eyes turning to him in question since they never decided on a middle name until now, "Why 'Yuki?'"

Victor smiled, "Yuki means 'snow' in Japanese. It was snowing the day I left for Japan, and it was snowing the day I met you officially. I want our daughter to know that she is the product of two worlds that formed one love. An angel of Russia and Japan." he said, making Yurri giggle before Victor swept in for a kiss.

Kurosaki decided to give them their privacy as she walked out the door, leaving them to have their moment.

They ended their kiss when Elliana started to fuss, "Don't worry my little Ellie, there's plenty of me to go around." he assured his daughter, using her newly acquired nickname as he allowed her to wrap her small yet strong fingers around his index finger.

Yurri smiled before apologizing, "Sorry about your hand." she said, feeling bad for causing him pain like that.

Victor smiled reassuringly, "It's fine, I've had worse." he said, placing a kiss to her temple before they resumed to stare at their daughter, "Elliana Yuki Nikiforov, our baby girl." Victor said, having gained something better than any gold medals he and Yurri won, this one, is truly a treasure of their love.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **I'm proud to say that this is my best work yet. They make the best couple and they deserve their happily ever after. Thank you to all who have followed me to the very end. Your support has made me very happy as a reader and writer. Thank you.**_


End file.
